


Stepping into Your Two-Dimensional World

by Daiong



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiong/pseuds/Daiong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>★– –▲  x  ●  ●</p><p>บนผืนผ้าใบที่แสดงโลกสองมิติของฮิโซกะกับอิรุมิ มีสีที่ถูกลืม</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. X's for Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> \- ไม่มี spoiler ค่ะ (แค่รู้จักฮิโซกะกับอิรุมิเป็นพอ เรื่องนี้เกิดขึ้นไม่นานหลังจากสองคนนี้รู้จักกันน่ะ ซึ่งก็คือก่อนสอบฮันเตอร์)  
> \- ฟิกเรื่องนี้ถ้าจำไม่ผิดไม่มีโพสต์อยู่ที่ไหนอีกแล้ว เคยโพสต์ไว้ที่ exteen แต่ภายหลังเราเอาออกไปเองเนื่องด้วยเรื่องเรท  
> \- มีการแก้ไขจากของเดิมนิดหน่อยค่ะ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> อิรุมิค้นพบว่าการแลกจูบกับฮิโซกะเพื่อข้อมูล ไม่ใช่สิ่งที่เขารังเกียจ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ช่วงเขียนบทแรก นึกถึงเพลง [XXX ของ L'Arc-en-Ciel](https://youtu.be/4Ux9LE1vxM0) ด้วยล่ะค่ะ

_ร่ายรำ ร่ายรำ ร่ายรำ_

_จิ๊กซอว์กอปรด้วยเนื้อหนังมังสา เนื้อหนังมังสาแต้มเลือด_

_เขาจะยื่นไพ่โจ๊กเกอร์ให้ และเขาอีกคนจะซ่อนไพ่โจ๊กเกอร์ไว้_

_ผู้หนึ่งจะขอพนันด้วยผลไม้สีดำที่สุกแล้ว และอนุญาตให้อีกผู้หนึ่งสับไพ่ด้วยมือซ้าย_

_เขาจะขอดึงคู่พนันมาร่ายรำกับเขา ดึงคู่พนันมาร่ายรำกับเขา_

_ร่ายรำ ร่ายรำ ร่ายรำ_

_“จิ๊กซอว์หายไปชิ้นหนึ่งไม่ใช่หรือ” ผลไม้สีดำถาม_

_ร่ายรำ ร่ายรำ ร่ายรำ_

_“มันไม่อยู่แต่แรกแล้ว จิ๊กซอว์รูปหัวใจนั่นน่ะ”_

 

* * *

 

อิรุมิปล่อยให้ฮิโซกะจูบเขา

 

ไม่มีประโยชน์ที่จะปฏิเสธ อิรุมิคิด _(พอ ๆ กับที่ไม่มีประโยชน์ที่จะยอมให้จูบ)_ อย่างน้อยฮิโซกะก็หยุดพูดแล้ว _(แล้วก่อนหน้านี้เขาพูดว่าอะไรบ้างนะ)_ ก่อนหน้านี้พวกเขากำลังพูดถึงกองโจรเงามายา _(อ้อ ใช่ คนที่ชื่อคุโรโร่กำลังติดต่อให้เขาช่วยฆ่าคนกลุ่มหนึ่งที่ดูแลเรื่องการจัดการสินค้าในวงการมืด แล้วฮิโซกะบอกว่าเขาเองก็_ _‘บังเอิญ’รู้จักกับคุโรโร่เหมือนกัน)_ ฮิโซกะกำลังเริ่มพูดถึงความสามารถของใครบางคนในกลุ่มที่ฟังดูมีประโยชน์ในกรณีที่ได้บาดเจ็บขั้นรุนแรง _(แต่ฮิโซกะยังเล่าไม่จบนี่—อ้อ ฮิโซกะขออะไรตอบแทนสำหรับข้อมูล รู้สึกว่าเขาจะขอ—)_

_ถูกจูบอยู่นานอยู่เหมือนกันแฮะ_

 

สำหรับมือสังหารแล้ว แม้จะเป็นคนที่ถูกฝึกประสาทสัมผัสมาอย่างดีเยี่ยม ก็มีบางสถานการณ์ที่จำต้องแยกแยะสภาพจิตใจออกจากร่างกาย และอิรุมิก็รู้สึกว่าเขากำลังทำแบบเดียวกันในตอนนี้—หรืออาจจะไม่เชิง เขาแค่ไม่เคยถูกจูบแบบนี้มาก่อน จะบอกว่านึกไม่ออกว่าจะตอบสนองแบบไหนอาจถูกกว่า

 

เขารู้สึกเวียนหัวนิดหน่อย... แต่จะว่าเวียนหัวก็ไม่ใช่เสียทีเดียว หัวไหล่เขาเกร็งเล็กน้อยเมื่อฮิโซกะแทรกนิ้วเข้ามาในเส้นผมของเขา แล้วออกแรงดึงนิดหน่อยให้ศีรษะเขาเปลี่ยนทิศทาง—แหงนเงยขึ้น เขารู้สึกว่าปากตัวเองอ้ากว้างขึ้นขณะพยามยามผละกายออก แต่กลับถูกทาบทับลงนอนกับโซฟา และฮิโซกะก็ไล่ริมฝีปากลงมาที่ลำคอของเขา _...อ๊ะ_

 

“ฉันนึกว่านายขอแค่จูบ” อิรุมิว่า

 

“ไม่ได้ขอแค่จูบเดียว แล้วก็ไม่ได้บอกนี่ว่าตรงไหน” นักมายากลพูดขณะเลื่อนเรียวปากลงมาถึงแผ่นอก

 

หัวคิ้วอิรุมิกระตุกนิด ๆ เมื่อสัมผัสได้ว่ากลีบปากอีกฝ่ายกำลังแย้มเป็นรอยยิ้มขณะโลมเลียกายของเขา _สนุกอยู่คนเดียวนี่_ ชายผมดำขยับปากจะพูด แต่ลมหายใจเขาสะดุดเสียก่อนเมื่อท่อนขาของฮิโซกะสอดเข้ามาเสียดแทรกที่กลางลำตัว ความคิดเขาขาดช่วงไปชั่ววินาทีหนึ่ง สรรพางค์กายไหววูบหนึ่งโดยที่ไม่อาจควบคุม

 

อิรุมิกะพริบตา เมื่อตระหนักว่าร่างกายเขาเริ่มตอบสนองแบบใด ก็เริ่มพยายามผละตัวออกอีกครั้ง แต่ดูเหมือนฮิโซกะจะกดทับตัวเขาไว้บนโซฟาเสียแนบแน่น มายากรวิปลาสหยุดขยับตัวแล้วยิ้มมองหน้าเขาอยู่นั่น

 

“ลุกออกไปน่า” นักฆ่าหนุ่มว่า

 

“ไหน ๆ นายก็เริ่มมีอารมณ์แล้ว มาเล่นกันสบาย ๆ เถอะน่า เรื่องอื่นไว้ค่อยคุยกันต่อพรุ่งนี้เช้าก็ได้”

 

“ถ้าเบื่อนักก็เล่นไพ่กันแทนก็ได้นี่...” อิรุมิหยุดพูดเมื่อฮิโซกะสอดมือเข้ามาแตะท่อนกายที่หว่างขา ลมหายใจเขากระตุกอีกครั้ง _ตื้อชะมัด_ หัวคิ้วขยับเข้าหากันขณะพยายามตั้งสติจ้องคนตรงหน้า แต่สติของเขาดูเหมือนจะขาดทอนออกจากกัน บุรุษร่างสูงกว่าลงน้ำหนักนิ้วจนเขาอึดอัดและ— _ร้อน_

_นั่น_ —ปลายนิ้วโป้งของนักมายากลจอมกวนให้สัมผัสที่ทั้งร้อนและหยาบ กำลังกดและเสียดสีอยู่หัวของจุดอ่อนไหวของเขา ฝ่ามือของฮิโซกะปลุกเร้ามันอย่างหยาบหนัก มือบีบและเลื่อนขึ้นเลื่อนลงในแบบที่จงใจให้เจ็บ

 

ฮิโซกะหัวเราะในลำคอ “กระตุ้นไม่เท่าไรก็เป็นขนาดนี้แล้ว ไม่ได้ปลดปล่อยมานานล่ะสิ”

 

ปากของชายร่างสูงเองก็อยู่ไม่สุข ดูจะสนุกกับการดูดเลียและกัดใบหูอิรุมิอยู่พอควร และอีกหลายสัมผัสความรู้สึกที่กระจายอยู่ทั่วร่างจนหัวอิรุมิไม่ว่างเอาเสียเลย หรือบางทีอาจจะว่างเกินไป

 

“คิดจะห้ามกันแบบนี้ มันจะยิ่งทำให้ฉันยิ่งกระสันอยากน้า” ฮิโซกะพูด เมื่อดวงตาสีดำสนิทลืมขึ้นมาดูก็เห็นเล็บตัวเองจิกที่บ่าซ้ายของกายด้านบนจนโลหิตหยดไหล ดวงตาคู่รีเรียวของฮิโซกะส่องประกายเรืองวาวขณะทาบทับตัวเข้ามาแนบชิดอีกครั้ง อิรุมิได้ยินเสียงลมหายใจสั่นไหวของตนเมื่ออีกฝ่ายถอนมือออกจากแกนกายอันตื่นตัวแล้วเปลี่ยนมาจับตามแนวคอและกรามของเขาแทน ยิ่งชิดกันหนุ่มผมยาวก็รู้สึกได้ถึงความแข็งขืนของความเป็นชายอีกฝ่าย ฮิโซกะใช้มืออีกข้างดึงมืออิรุมิออกจากไหล่ตนและเลียเลือดจากปลายเล็บคมของชายนักฆ่า พลางพูดเสียงเบาว่า “มาแลกกันชิมเถอะ” ว่าเสร็จก็ก้มลงขบกัดกลีบปากล่างเล็ก ๆ ของร่างด้านใต้ และโถมโน้มกายลงไปจูบประหนึ่งจะกลืนกิน

 

อิรุมิหยุดหายใจ

 

และหยุดคิด

 

เขาได้กลิ่นเลือดชัดขึ้น ซึ่งคุ้นชินจนอ้าปากรับปลายลิ้นคนตรงหน้ามากขึ้นอย่างเผลอตัว

 

“นั่นแหละ...” ฮิโซกะเหยียดยิ้มพลางกลั้วหัวเราะ “มาเล่นกันดีกว่า”

 

มือสังหารแห่งตระกูลโซลดิ๊กค์ได้ยินเสียงเสียดสีของเนื้อหนัง และเสียงเขาหอบหายใจ _(_ เขา _น่ะหรือหอบ)_ และเสียงเล้าเลียอีกคราที่ลำคอและใบหู กระทั่งกล้ามเนื้อทุกอณูในร่างกระตุกสั่นเมื่อเขาเสร็จสมอย่างทันทีทันใดเกินกว่าที่ตนจะตั้งตัว หลังจากนั้นฮิโซกะก็เริ่มพูดอีกครั้ง ทั้งตาและหัวของอิรุมิล้วนพร่ามัว แต่เขาก็พอจับใจความได้ว่าฮิโซกะพูดถึงการเสร็จกิจครั้งต่อไป _(เนื้อหาฟังดูเหมือนจะมีแต่น้ำ ไม่ใช่สาระที่ต้องจำเท่าไร)_ นัยน์ตาไร้แววทอดมองสิ่งที่มายากรหนุ่มกำลังจะทำ _(ช่างมันเถอะ)_ ฮิโซกะสอดนิ้วสองนิ้วเข้ามาในร่างของเขา ชวนอึดอัดแล้วก็เจ็บจนตากระตุกอยู่เหมือนกัน... _อ่ะ..._

 

ศีรษะปกคลุมด้วยเรือนผมสีนกกาผงะไปด้านหลัง

 

“นั่นแหละ... ดีมาก...” ฮิโซกะหัวเราะหึ ๆ อีกครั้ง ชายผมดำมองฮิโซกะยกขาข้างหนึ่งของเขาพาดบ่าตน หัวคิ้วขมวดจาง ๆ  เขาเห็นว่าท่าทางทั้งเขาและฮิโซกะต่างก็เป็นพวกเหงื่อออกยากทั้งคู่ แต่ดูเหมือนผิวของเขาจะขึ้นสีมากกว่าปกติพอควร และเขาก็กำลังมีปฏิกิริยาตอบสนองตามธรรมชาติขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง _(แปลกจังนะ)_ ฮิโซกะสอดนิ้วที่สามเข้ามาในตัวเขา  _(พอได้ทำเรื่องแบบนี้แล้ว คุมสติยากจริง ๆ ด้วย มิน่า ตอนลอบฆ่าถ้าไม่ง่ายที่สุดตอนเหยื่อจะโจมตีคนอื่น ก็ตอนเหยื่อกำลังทำกิจกรรมบนเตียงนี่แหละ)_

 

ฮิโซกะโน้มศีรษะเข้ามาใกล้วงหน้าอิรุมิอีกครั้ง เรียวปากกระหยิ่มยิ้มอย่างพึงใจเป็นที่สุด “นั่นแหละ”

_แต่ก็ขึ้นอยู่กับเหยื่อด้วยล่ะนะ ถ้าฝีมืออย่างหมอนี่ต่อให้เป็นที่ไหนก็คงฆ่าไม่ได้ง่ายแน่_ อิรุมิเห็นอีกฝ่ายขยับปากโดยไม่เปล่งเสียง แม้สภาพจิตเขาจะเลือนรางพิกล แต่ก็อ่านริมฝีปากออกว่าฮิโซกะพูดว่าอะไร _(_ _‘สวยมาก’)_ เมื่ออิรุมิเปิดปากจะพูดอีกครั้ง เขาถึงสังเกตว่าตนกำลังหายใจกระชั้นอยู่ “นายทำตาคล้ายกับตอนนายจะฆ่าเลย”

 

“ความรู้สึกมันก็คล้าย ๆ กันน่ะ บางทีนะ”

_ควบคุมจังหวะหายใจไม่ดีเลยแฮะ_ อิรุมิสูดลมหายใจเข้าเฮือกเมื่อความใหญ่หนาที่เต้นตุบเสียดแทรกเข้ามาในตัวของเขา _แสบ_ ลมหายใจของเขาสั่นไหว ไม่นานก็ร้อนวาบทั้งร่างจนลืมความเจ็บปลาบ อารมณ์เต็มตื้นอันแปลกใหม่แล่นระริ้วอยู่ในตัวเขาเป็นระลอกจากท่อนกายเบื้องล่าง แต่แล้วก็รู้สึกได้ว่ามีนิ้วหนามาบีบส่วนฐานของแกนกายเปียกชื้นที่กำลังกระตุกไหวของเขา กล้ามเนื้อบริเวณดวงตาอิรุมิกระตุกนิด ๆ   _อึดอัดน่า_

 

“อย่าทำหน้าอย่างนั้นน่า ถ้าไม่ทำแบบนี้นายก็ชิงถึงก่อนน่ะสิ เวลาแบบนี้การทนรอถือเป็นมารยาทนะ” ฮิโซกะว่าพลางเริ่มถอนกายออกไปกว่าครึ่ง เพียงเพื่อจะโถมกายกระแทกเข้ามาอีกครา

 

ข้อเท้าของอิรุมิสะท้านไหว เขาได้ยินตัวเองเปล่งเสียงเครือเมื่อฮิโซกะเสียดสีกายเข้ามาลึกยิ่งขึ้น ความเจ็บแสบแล่นแปลบข้างในกาย  _(แต่ก็ไม่ได้เจ็บแบบที่เขาได้รับจากการต่อสู้)_

 

“อ๊ะ...อ...”

_(อ้อ เพราะมีความรู้สึกอื่นผสมกับความเจ็บด้วยนี่นะ)_

 

ฮิโซกะเคลื่อนกายถี่กระชั้น รัวเร็ว หนักและแรง  ดวงตาสีถ้ำมืดบีบปิดลง ที่หางตาของเขาชื้นนิดหน่อย เขาไม่ได้หอบหายใจหนักแบบนี้มานานแล้ว _หนักไปหน่อยนะ_ รู้สึกได้ว่าฮิโซกะแยกขาของเขาที่ไม่ได้พาดเอาไว้บนบ่าออกให้กว้างยิ่งขึ้น

_เจ็บกว่าที่คิด_

_(ช่างมันเถอะ)_

 

มายากรมากเล่ห์จูบเขาอย่างหนักหน่วงอีกครั้ง _หายใจลำบากจริง ๆ_

_(แต่ก็ช่างมันเถอะ)_


	2. The First Card Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ฮิโซกะชอบปฏิกิริยาการเคลื่อนไหวที่ข้อเท้าของอิรุมิ แล้วอิรุมิชอบความรู้สึกของอารมณ์ราคะที่ค่อย ๆ จางลง

ฮิโซกะชอบข้อเท้าของอิรุมิ เขาคิดเช่นนั้นหลังจากหลั่งน้ำราคะออกมาเป็นครั้งที่สองในคืนแรกที่เขาได้ลิ้มลองร่างกายของบุตรชายคนโตแห่งตระกูลโซลดิ๊กค์

 

บางคนอาจบอกว่าการใส่ใจกับอวัยวะส่วนใดส่วนหนึ่งของร่ายกายคนอื่นสะท้อนว่าเขาเพิกเฉยกับการผูกสัมพันธ์ และถึงฮิโซกะจะไม่ปฏิเสธว่าเขาไม่ใส่ใจกับการผูกสัมพันธ์ แต่เขาก็ถือว่าการดูรายละเอียดเฉพาะในตัว ‘ของเล่น’ ถือเป็นความละเอียดอ่อนมากกว่า เขาไม่ได้ชอบข้อเท้าของอิรุมิทุกสถานการณ์เสียหน่อย บางทีเขาสนใจอิรุมิโดยทั่ว ๆ ไป แต่บางคราก็ชอบแยกแยะเฉพาะส่วนไป

 

เพียงแต่ตอนที่เขาเข้าไปในกายของอิรุมิ ข้อเท้าขาวดูจะเป็นหนึ่งในส่วนที่มีปฏิกิริยามากที่สุด _นั่นไง ๆ_ นักมายากลดันท่อนขาเรียวขาวให้ขึ้นไปแนบอกที่ไหวกระเพื่อมของกายเบื้องล่าง นัยน์ตาสีอำพันยังคงส่องประกายหื่นกระหายไม่จางหาย ขณะเหลือบมองข้อเท้าของนักฆ่าที่ไหวสะท้าน

 

เขาดูออกในทันทีว่าอิรุมิขาดประสบการณ์ทางกาม _สงสัยแค่ปลดปล่อยตัวเองก็ไม่ค่อยทำล่ะมั้งเนี่ย_ แค่กระตุ้นที่แก่นกายตรง ๆ หรือจุดสะท้านภายในช่องทางไม่นานก็ถึงจุดหฤหรรษ์เสียแล้ว แบบนี้เขาคงต้องลองฝึกอิรุมิดูกระมัง เพราะถึงฮิโซกะจะยอมรับว่าการมองคู่นอนยามสุขสมมากครั้งก่อนตัวเองมันสนุกอยู่ก็จริง แต่ส่วนใหญ่แล้ว เขาชอบเวลาที่เห็นคู่นอนต้องทนทรมานอยู่ในความอยากโลกีย์จนถึงที่สุดมากกว่า

 

ฮิโซกะเลื่อนนิ้วมาจับข้อเท้าของนักฆ่าเข้ามาดูดแรง ๆ และขบด้วยฟันจนโลหิตไหลซิบ _ชักจะติดแล้วแฮะ_ เขาคิด เมื่อกลิ่นเลือดเข้าจมูก ความยาวที่ยังคงฝังทิ้งอยู่ในกายอีกฝ่ายก็ยังไม่ทันอ่อนตัวดี และดูเหมือนจะแข็งขืนต่อไปอีก

 

อิรุมิเปล่งเสียงงึมงำคล้ายเสียงค้านเมื่อฮิโซกะเริ่มหมุนสะโพกตนอย่างเชื่องช้า เปลือกตาของหนุ่มผมดำกะพริบไหวเสมือนลูกตากลอกกลับเข้าไปวูบหนึ่ง มุมปากของมายากรมากเล่ห์ขยับยกขึ้น _อ๊ะ ชอบท่านี้สินะ_

 

“มีอะไรเหรอ” ฮิโซกะหมุนสะโพกเข้าไปกดย้ำที่เนื้อเยื่อจุดเดิม และเห็นท่อนกายอีกฝ่ายก็เริ่มมีปฏิกิริยาขึ้นมาอีกครั้งเช่นกัน หลังจากเล่นกันมาสองรอบ (—สำหรับฮิโซกะ แต่สำหรับอิรุมินับเป็นสาม เมื่อเขาเสร็จสมแบบแห้งไปครั้งหนึ่ง—) ก็พอรู้ว่าอีกฝ่ายเป็นคู่หลับนอนที่เงียบเสียงเสียเหลือเกิน ถึงจะดูเหมือนยอมให้เขาทำตามใจชอบ แต่ก็ไม่ได้เปิดช่องว่างอะไร อิรุมิสะบัดมือของเขาออกทุกครั้งที่เขาพยายามจับมันรวบกันเอาไว้ ไม่ยอมให้จับพลิกตัวหรือละสายตาจากเขาเท่าไร _(แต่ยิ่งจ้องฉันก็ยิ่งมีอารมณ์น้า)_ แม้กระทั่งตอนถึงจุดหฤหรรษ์ก็ยังไม่รู้สึกถึงกล้ามเนื้อที่ปล่อยไปตามอารมณ์เต็มที่ ยิ่งเป็นแบบนี้ ฮิโซกะก็ยิ่งอยากจะลองหาโอกาสทำลายจนเกินขีดจำกัดของนักฆ่าหนุ่มเสียจริง

 

“ยังไม่พออีกรึไง” อิรุมิถาม ฟังเผิน ๆ ดูเหมือนเสียงจะเรียบเกือบเหมือนเก่า แต่ความจริงลมหายใจยังสั่นกระเส่าอยู่เบาบาง

 

“เหนื่อยแล้วเหรอ” มายากรร่างหนายิ้มละไม “แต่ร่างกายนายท่าทางเพลินออกนี่นา” เขาลูบหน้าท้องแบนราบที่ปกคลุมไปด้วยน้ำขาวขุ่น “ปล่อยออกมาเยอะอย่างกับเด็กวัยกลัดแน่ะ”

 

อิรุมิถอนหายใจ “นายนั่นแหละเมื่อไรจะเลิกซะที”

 

“ก็ไหนบอกว่าพรุ่งนี้ไม่มีงาน”

 

“ไม่ได้หมายความว่า...” ลำตัวของชายผมดำสั่นระริก พยายามถอยห่างแต่ถูกฮิโซกะจับยึดสะโพกเอาไว้เสียก่อน

_ความรู้สึกไวดีจัง_ ฮิโซกะมองเชยชมขณะหมุนสะโพกด้วยจังหวะเนิบนาบเฉกเดิม

 

อิรุมิสูดลมหายใจเข้าสั้น ๆ  “พรุ่งนี้...”

_อือฮึ..._ ฮิโซกะใช้นิ้วชี้ปาดของเหลวที่เยิ้มออกมาจากปลายส่วนหัวของท่อนกายร่างด้านใต้ แล้วเลียชิมขณะจ้องกลับเข้าไปในดวงตาไร้แวว “พรุ่งนี้?”

 

“ไม่ได้หมายความว่าพรุ่งนี้จะไม่มีงานใหม่เข้ามานี่” อิรุมิพูดเร็วกว่าปกติ

 

“อีกรอบเดียวน่า” ฮิโซกะเริ่มเปลี่ยนเป็นขยับเข้าออกอย่างสม่ำเสมอ

 

อิรุมิถอนหายใจอย่างหน่าย ๆ  พลางทิ้งศีรษะลงกับใบหมอน

 

มายากรหนุ่มนึกขำกับท่าทีคนตรงหน้า “อะไรเล่า หยุดตอนนี้นายก็แย่เหมือนกันนั่นแหละ” ว่าพลางส่งสายตาไปที่แกนกายชูชันสีเรื่อของอีกฝ่าย เขาล่ะชอบที่สมรรถภาพทางกายของผู้ใช้เน็นดีกว่าคนปกติเสียจริง แล้วเขาพบว่าผู้ใช้เน็นและนักฆ่ามืออาชีพในเวลาเดียวกันนั้นเป็นอาหารชั้นเลิศ ยิ่งแข็งแกร่งก็ยิ่งแตกหักยาก

 

“ไม่สักหน่อย ถึงจะปล่อยไว้ตอนนี้เดี๋ยวการตอบสนองแบบนั้นมันก็หายไปเองนั่นแหละ”

 

“ก็อาจจะ แต่ต่อกับฉันอีกรอบอาจจะกินเวลาน้อยกว่านะ ก็นายทนได้แป๊บเดียวเองนี่นา” ฮิโซกะหายใจกระชั้นขึ้นเล็กน้อย แต่ก็ไม่ได้เร่งจังหวะการเคลื่อนไหวมากนัก  ไหน ๆ ก็รอบสุดท้ายของคืนนี้ เขาขอยืดเวลาหน่อยก็แล้วกัน

 

“อ...” แม้สีหน้าของอิรุมิไหวเพียงเล็กน้อย ผิวที่ขึ้นสีระเรื่อก็บ่งบอกว่าเลือดกำลังสูบฉีดมากกว่าปกติ

 

“อ๊ะ ๆ...” ฮิโซกะเคลื่อนตัวออกมาไม่ให้โดนจุดกระตุ้นอารมณ์ในร่างของชายตรงหน้า

 

“อะไร”

 

“ถ้าเข้าไปลึกแบบนั้นต่อไป เดี๋ยวนายก็ทำให้หมดสนุกก่อนเวลาน่ะซี่”

 

อิรุมิกะพริบตา “ตามใจ”

 

น้ำที่คั่งค้างอยู่ภายในช่องทางของคนเบื้องล่างทำให้จังหวะร่วมเพศลื่นไหลขึ้น ฮิโซกะทวีจังหวะเสียดแทรกเข้าออกให้เร็วขึ้น แต่ก็ยังไม่เข้าไปลึกเพียงพอที่จะเริงกามารมณ์ให้อีกฝ่าย แต่อิรุมิก็ไม่มีท่าทีจะเปล่งเสียงคัดค้าน

_เยี่ยม..._ ดวงตารีเรียวมองกายเนื้อที่ระริกไหวทุก ๆ วินาที  แม้นกระนั้นนัยน์ตาก็ยังคงสีมืดดำเหมือนเคย ฮิโซกะตรับฟังเสียงลมหายใจที่ดังกว่าปกติของอิรุมิ แลเห็นวงหน้าที่ขึ้นสีเจือจาง เหงื่อชื้นน้อย ๆ ที่ทำให้ผิวบนลำตัวดูเปล่งปลั่งกว่าเดิม

 

เขากำลังเริงระบำราคะอยู่กับร่างเนื้อแห่งความไม่มีอะไร ยังรับรู้ได้ถึงผิวกายร้อนระอุและความอยากทางเพศ แต่ความรู้สึกแสวงหาทางจิตใจกลับสูญหายสิ้น _อย่างนี้แหละเยี่ยมมาก_

 

อิรุมิ โซลดิ๊กค์ไม่มีใจจะสู้—ไม่มีใจจะฆ่าเขาหากไร้ผลตอบแทนทางธุรกิจ _ช่วยไม่ได้_ เล่นแบบนี้ไปพลาง ๆ ก่อนก็จะเป็นไรไป

 

“เมื่อกี้เหมือนนายจะบอกว่าปล่อยให้อารมณ์ค้างแบบนี้ก็ไม่ว่า ถ้างั้นรอบนี้ขอฉันปล่อยนายไว้แบบนี้ได้ไหม” ฮิโซกะถาม โน้มกายเข้ามาดูดกลีบปากล่างของคนตรงหน้า นึกชื่นชอบขนาดเล็กของกลีบปากนี้ พลางเล้าโลมลิ้นและช่องปากอีกฝ่ายอย่างเต็มที่ _ว้า... คราวนี้ไม่จูบตอบอีกแล้ว_

 

เมื่อเขาถอนริมฝีปากออก อิรุมิก็ตอบเสียงเบาว่า “ก็ได้  รีบ ๆ ปล่อยเข้ามาในตัวฉันเถอะน่า”

_ให้ตายสิ_ ฮิโซกะเหยียดยิ้ม ความร้อนแล่นไปที่ท่อนกายเบื้องล่างอย่างเฉียบพลัน จนรู้สึกได้ถึงความบีบเกร็งภายใน—สนองตอบกับประโยคที่ได้รับฟัง

 

เขากลั้วหัวเราะ นัยน์ตาสีทองวาบวับอย่างกระหาย “พูดอีกทีสิ” ว่าพลางเบียดเสียดกายเข้าไปลึกขึ้นเล็กน้อย เขากำลังกำหนดกฎของเกมแท้ ๆ  มือสังหารผมดำจะทำเหมือนไม่ใช่ผู้เล่นเสียอย่างนั้น

 

“ฉันบอกว่าก็ได้ไง”

 

“ประโยคหลังจากนั้นน่ะ” ฮิโซกะพูด เคลื่อนเข้าไปลึกเพียงพอที่จะทำให้ความแข็งขืนของเขาแตะเนื้อนุ่มอันอ่อนไหวภายในช่องทางคับแน่นของอีกฝ่าย สรรพางค์กายอันโปร่งเพรียวสะท้านวาบตอบสนอง ฮิโซกะบีบที่ฐานท่อนกายอิรุมิเพื่อปิดกั้นไม่ให้เสร็จสม แม้จะรู้สึกเปรมปรีดิ์เมื่อปากทางของอีกฝ่ายบีบเต้นอยู่รอบความยาวกลางลำตัวของตนก็ตาม ฮิโซกะเลียใบหูที่ขึ้นสีจัด “พูดอีกทีสิ”

 

อิรุมิหันเหใบหน้าเล็กน้อย ริมฝีปากเกือบแตะที่ติ่งหูของฮิโซกะ “รีบ ๆ ปล่อย...” ลมหายใจของเขาสะดุด “เข้ามาในตัวฉันเถอะน่า”

_ให้ตาย ให้ตายสิ_ ฮิโซกะฉวยจังหวะที่อีกฝ่ายสะบัดศีรษะไปด้านหลังดูดย้ำที่ลำคออิรุมิ ประหนึ่งอสรพิษขย้ำเหยื่อ “อืมม์... พูดอีกทีได้ไหม”

 

“ถ้าพูดแล้วจะรีบทำให้เสร็จ ๆ ใหม่ล่ะ”

_พวกสายควบคุมนี่นะ_ ฮิโซกะยิ้มระรื่น “เดี๋ยวก็รู้”

 

* * *

_กินเวลาเหมือนกันแฮะ_ ดวงตาสีดำสนิทเหลือบมองนาฬิกาบนผนังห้อง _(หัวยังหมุนไม่หยุด)_ สะโพกของอิรุมิถูกยกขึ้นสูง ขาทั้งสองข้างพาดอยู่บนบ่าอีกฝ่าย ฐานแก่นกายกลางลำตัวถูกพันเอาไว้ด้วยบันจี้กัม – เก็บกักอารมณ์ของเขาในขณะที่ฮิโซกะกระแทกกายเข้ามาไม่ยั้ง _(เจ็บ)_ ท่อนขาเขาสะบัดไหว—ในลักษณะที่เหมือนกับจะดึงให้คนตรงหน้าโถมกายเข้ามาใกล้ขึ้น

 

ฮิโซกะกลั้วหัวเราะ และจูบเขาอีกครั้ง _หมอนี่ปากอยู่ไม่สุขจริง ๆ_

 

อิรุมิสัมผัสได้ถึงกล้ามเนื้อที่บีบเกร็งเมื่อลำตัวแนบชิดกัน _ในที่สุด_ เขาคิด ตระหนักถึงความหนาที่เต้นเร้าขึ้นมาในตัวเขา และของเหลวร้อนพุ่งฉีดเข้ามา นัยน์ตาสีมะเกลือมองเข็มวินาที ระหว่างนั้นฮิโซกะขยับเข้าออกกลมกลืนกับระลอกคลื่นแห่งความหฤหรรษ์

 

ชายผมดำคิดอะไรไม่ออก เขาสูดหายใจเข้า บันจี้กัมที่พันแน่นอยู่ที่ฐานท่อนกายอันตื่นตัวของเขาชวนให้รู้สึก— _อึดอัด_ มือของฮิโซกะลูบไปตามลำตัวและแผ่นอกของเขา ทำให้เหงื่อกาฬและของเหลวขาวขุ่นที่ตกค้างจากรอบก่อน ๆ ปะปนกันจนทั่ว ดั่งคนที่กำลังเล่นกับอาหารที่ตนกินเสร็จแล้ว อิรุมิหลับตาลงพลางพยายามกลับมาหายใจให้เป็นจังหวะสม่ำเสมอ

 

“ถึงตอนนี้คงจะไม่กลับคำใช่ไหม” ฮิโซกะถามพลางถอนกายออก ลิ้นก็ดูดเลียที่กกหูอีกฝ่ายไปเรื่อย

 

มือสังหารหนุ่มส่งเสียงรับในลำคอ ขณะที่ฮิโซกะพลิกตัวออกจากตัวเขาและทอดกายนอนลงข้าง ๆ  ปลายนิ้วของมือข้างหนึ่งยังคงหมุนวนในลักษณะเหม่อลอยอยู่บนหน้าท้องของเขา เมื่อรู้ตัวว่าโดนจ้อง ดวงตาสีดำก็เปิดปรือมาจ้องอีกฝ่ายกลับ

 

“คนอย่างนายนี่ยอมปล่อยให้ตัวเองอารมณ์ค้างโดยไม่บ่นด้วยแฮะ” มายากรกรีดกรายนิ้วตามผิวคนตรงหน้า กระทั่งปลายนิ้วที่เปียกแฉะมาแตะกลีบปากอีกฝ่าย

 

อิรุมิขี้เกียจคุยตอบ _(ฉันไม่เหมือนฮิโซกะหรอก)_ เพียงแค่หลับตาลงเฉกเดิม ก่อนจะรู้สึกถึงปลายลิ้นของอีกฝ่ายที่เลียตามแนวปากของเขาอย่างเลื่อนลอย ยี่สิบนาทีแรกเรียวขาของเขายั่งสั่นเบา ๆ เป็นระยะจากราคะที่ยังคงตกค้าง กลางลำตัวรู้ร้อนวูบวาบ ดูเหมือนฮิโซกะจะไม่ได้อยากหลับอยากนอนนัก อิรุมิยังคงรู้สึกถึงสายตาที่จับจ้องอยู่ตลอดเวลา บางครั้งเขาจะลืมตาขึ้นมองกลับ _(ทำสายตาเหมือนตอนไหนกันนะ)_ เขาแน่ใจว่าเขาน่าจะเคยเห็นฮิโซกะทำสายตาแบบนั้นมาก่อน

 

ไม่นานนักฮิโซกะก็ทำให้บันจี้กัมหายไปจากกลางลำตัวเขา แต่ก็ไม่แตะต้องเขาเพิ่มเติม—อย่างน้อยก็ไม่เพียงพอให้เขาเสร็จสม นัยน์ตาสีอำพันเพียงแค่นิ่งมองน้ำสีขุ่นที่ปริ่มชื้นอยู่บนปลายความยาวอันตื่นตัว ก่อนจะกลับมาสบตาอิรุมิอีกครั้ง

_(หมอนี่อยู่ในอารมณ์ไหนกันนะ)_ อิรุมิระบายลมหายใจออก ราคะที่ถูกทิ้งค้างให้ร้อนเร่าตั้งแต่เมื่อครึ่งชั่วโมงก่อนหน้านี้แปรเปลี่ยนเป็นความอึดอัดกว่าที่คาด แม้กระนั้น ตามนิสัยที่มีมาแต่เด็กของเจ้าตัวทำให้รู้สึกว่าอารมณ์ปรารถนาของตนเป็นสิ่งที่ไม่ต้องเก็บมาคิด จะได้เติมเต็มความต้องการของตนหรือเพิกเฉยกับมันก็ขึ้นอยู่กับผลประโยชน์ และในเวลานี้เขาก็เลือกที่จะเพิกเฉยเสียดีกว่า ถึงจะลำบากอยู่สักหน่อย เพราะในกรณีที่จะเติมเต็มความปรารถนาเยี่ยงนี้อย่างไร ก็ไม่ใคร่จะคิดคำนวณ

 

ผ่านไปกี่สิบนาทีเขาก็ไม่แน่ใจ แต่แล้วความอึดอัดทรมานเมื่อก่อนหน้านี้ก็แปรเปลี่ยนไป ดั่งระลอกน้ำที่ค่อย ๆ ฝันแปร มิใช่ว่าหยุดลง ทว่าจากที่เกือบจะเหมือนกำลังจมน้ำเมื่อครู่ ก็คล้ายกับเขาจะจับคลื่นของมันให้อยู่ในความควบคุมของเขาได้ แล้วอิรุมิก็กล้าพูดว่าเขาชอบความรู้สึกแบบนั้น

 

“อย่างนี้สิดี...” เสียงฮิโซกะแว่วมา

 

อิรุมิลืมตามอง

 

“พรุ่งนี้เช้าจะบริการอะไรใหม่ ๆ ให้เอาไหม” มายากรหนุ่มหัวเราะหึ ๆ

_(อ้อ สายตาแบบตอนที่กำลังก่อปราสาทไพ่นั่นเอง)_ “ไม่ต้องหรอก พรุ่งนี้ว่าจะอาบน้ำแล้วไปเลย” อิรุมิว่า “ตอนนี้นายก็เริ่มเล่าเกี่ยวกับพวกโจรเงามายามาเลยก็แล้วกัน”


	3. An Inch of His Skin

Wavering ankles, dance with me—with me in this two-dimensional world, till we flip over and

                                                                                                                                       turn.

Turn,

turn around and die.

 

* * *

 

ครั้งแรกที่ฮิโซกะได้สวมกอดใครสักคน เป็นคืนที่โลหิตนอง

 

ในตอนนั้นเขาอายุเพียงสิบสองปี ช่วงนั้นบังเอิญมีเด็กหนุ่มผิวสีมะกอกมาตีสนิท เด็กคนนั้นมีดวงหน้ากลมมนและเอวผอมบาง ในคืนนั้นพวกเขาไปมีเรื่องกับพวกอันธพาลกลุ่มหนึ่ง สุดท้ายตัวฮิโซกะเองเป็นคน ‘พลั้งมือ’ ฆ่าพวกมันเสียเกลี้ยง (ไม่น่าจะใช่ครั้งแรกที่เขาฆ่าคนหรอก) เด็กที่อยู่กับเขาก็ชินชากับความตายในย่านนั้น และแม้จะไม่นึกชื่นชมการเอาชนะโดยใช้ชีวิตเป็นเดิมพันแบบฮิโซกะ เด็กคนนั้นก็หลงใหลเขา และหลงใหลในการต่อสู้เพื่อเอาชีวิตรอด

 

ฮิโซกะเองก็หลงใหลอีกฝ่าย และหลงใหลในการโดนหลงใหล

 

รู้ตัวอีกทีพวกเขาก็ประสานกายเป็นหนึ่งเดียวอยู่บนพื้นโคลนในวันฝนตก เลือดที่เจิ่งนองอยู่ไม่ไกลมิได้ทำให้อารมณ์ราคะของพวกเขาลดน้อยลง แต่มันกลับตราตรึงอยู่ในความทรงจำของฮิโซกะชัดเจน – การเริงระบำอยู่ท่ามกลางศพใต้คมเคียวแห่งราคะ บนเส้นด้ายที่เรียกว่าความลุ่มหลง ชื่อของเด็กคนนั้น – ฮิโซกะจำไม่ได้  ลักษณะโดยละเอียดของเด็กคนนั้น – ฮิโซกะเองก็จำไม่ได้ แต่เขาจำได้ว่าหลังจากนั้นปีหรือสองปี ความสัมพันธ์เฉกนั้นก็จบลง เพราะเขา _จำต้อง_ ฆ่าเด็กคนนั้น ด้วยฮิโซกะค้นพบว่ายามที่มนุษย์สิ้นชีวีถือเป็นหนึ่งในช่วงเวลาที่ทำให้พวกเขาดูเจิดจรัสที่สุด

 

บางครั้งที่เขาหลับตา เขาก็ยังจำได้ถึงผิวเปลือยเปล่าที่เต้นระริก เล็บที่จิกบนไหล่และข้อมือของเขา มือที่เกร็งจนข้อนิ้วขาว กระทั่งลมหายใจปั่นป่วนของหนุ่มน้อยคนนั้นสิ้นสุดลง ท่ามกลางอารมณ์กระสันรุนแรงของฮิโซกะ

 

เมื่อเจอคนที่ถูกใจ ฮิโซกะก็จะจินตนาการว่ายามสิ้นลมของคนผู้นั้นจะเป็นเช่นไร ในช่วงหนึ่งปีให้หลังนี่คุโรโร่ ลูซิเฟอร์ดูจะอยู่ในอันดับต้น ๆ ที่เขาคิดถึงบ่อยเป็นพิเศษ ตอนนี้คำว่า ‘หัวหน้า’ เริ่มชินปากเขามากขึ้นทุกที จนเขาไม่แน่ใจว่ายามที่ใกล้จะปลิดชีพของคุโรโร่ เขาควรจะเรียกอีกฝ่ายว่าคุโรโร่หรือหัวหน้าดี เขาชอบเรียกชื่อ—เขาชอบใส่น้ำเสียงหลงใหลลุ่มหลงลงในปลายเสียงยามขานชื่อ แต่หากเรียกว่าหัวหน้า มันก็จะถักร้อยความเสียดสีเยาะเย้ยอยู่ในตัว บางทีอาจจะทำให้การฆ่าของเขาสมบูรณ์แบบยิ่งกว่า เขาคาดว่ามันน่าจะเป็นการตายที่เงียบ คุโรโร่ไม่กลัวความตาย แต่ก็ยังมีปฏิกิริยากับความรู้สึกอยู่บ้าง บางทีคุโรโร่อาจเบิกตาน้อย ๆ หากฮิโซกะโจมตีในจุดที่มิได้คาดหมาย หรือไม่ก็อาจจะยิ้มบางเบาก็เป็นได้—แล้วแต่สถานการณ์การต่อสู้

 

“ฮิโซกะ อย่าปล่อยจิตสังหารแต่เช้าสิ” เสียงของคนข้างกายเอ่ยพึมพำ

 

ฮิโซกะหัวเราะหึ ๆ  เขาเบนสายตาไปที่อิรุมิ “แหม ก็เช้านี้เงียบสงบดีออก เลยนึกถึงเรื่องดี ๆ ไง” ดวงตารีเรียวทอดมองคนที่นอนคว่ำแนบเสี้ยวหน้าลงกับหมอนนุ่ม ก่อนจะปัดแพรผมนุ่มมือออกจากผิวแก้มสีหิมะ

 

“เรื่องดี ๆ ของนายมันรบกวนฉันน่ะ ถึงจิตสังหารจะไม่พุ่งมาที่ฉันก็เหอะ”

 

ฮิโซกะโน้มลงเลียหูของอีกฝ่ายด้วยปลายลิ้น “จะให้พุ่งไปที่นายก็ได้นะ” _อิรุมิล่ะ จะทำหน้ายังไงตอนนายตาย_

 

หนุ่มผมดำยาวส่งเสียงงึมงำเป็นเชิงค้าน ฮิโซกะปัดเรือนผมสีดำออกไปจากต้นคออีกฝ่าย และใช้ปากดูดผิวเนียนขาวนั้นแรง ๆ  มายากรหนุ่มหลับตาดมกลิ่นของอีกฝ่าย _ยังนึกไม่ออก เรื่องนั้นเอาไว้ก่อนก็แล้วกัน_ — _นี่มันคือกลิ่นอะไรบ้างนะ_

 

“ไม่เอา” อิรุมิดันคอฮิโซกะออกไป วงหน้าซุกลงกับหมอน “เช้านี้ฉันจะนอน”

 

ฮิโซกะชั่งใจอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง แต่เขารู้เวลาที่อิรุมิไม่เล่นด้วย “แล้วบ่ายวันนี้ล่ะ...” เขาถาม ทิ้งศีรษะลงกับใบหมอน นัยน์ตาสีอำพันมองนิ้วมืออิรุมิ ก่อนจะเขยิบเข้าไปเล็กน้อย เขาจูบลงบนข้อนิ้วหนึ่ง—มันขยับเล็กน้อยเป็นการตอบสนอง “ว่างรึเปล่า” เขากระซิบ ได้กลิ่นเลือดที่ปลายนิ้วขาวยาว—เลือดของเขา อิรุมิใช้เล็บครูดแผ่นหลังของเขาเมื่อคืน บางครั้งอิรุมิจะมีกลิ่นดินติดตัวถ้าเขาต้องออกไปทำภารกิจในดงไพร แต่วันนี้ไม่มี เขาเป็นคนที่แทบไม่มีกลิ่นอะไรเลย เส้นผมของอิรุมิมีกลิ่นแชมพู _กลิ่นดอกไม้... อะไรน้า_ เขาไม่คิดว่าเขารู้จักดอกไม้ชนิดนี้

 

“ว่าง” มือสังหารร่างโปร่งพึมพำตอบ

 

* * *

 

ครั้งที่สี่ที่ฮิโซกะกับอิรุมิมีเซ็กซ์กัน มีอะไรที่ฮิโซกะชื่นชอบเป็นพิเศษ

 

ฮิโซกะเคยออกปากบ่นว่าพวกเขาร่วมเตียงกันไม่บ่อยนัก ทว่าอิรุมิกลับไม่เห็นว่าแต่ละครั้งจะเว้นระยะห่างกันนานสักเท่าไร อันที่จริงเขาเคยมีความคิดที่จะไม่ ‘เถลไถล’ กับฮิโซกะอีก แต่ความจริงฮิโซกะเป็นคนขี้ตื้อกว่าที่คิด _(“ถ้าจะเล่นสนุกด้วยวิธีอื่นก็มีแต่จะต้องสู้กับฉันเท่านั้นนา”)_

 

ในครั้งที่สี่นั้น ฮิโซกะเพิ่งจะครื้นเครงกับงานของกองโจรเงามายามาก่อนหน้านี้ เขาบอกว่าตัวเองกำลังอารมณ์ดี และจะ ‘บริการพิเศษ’ บางอย่างให้  อิรุมิไม่ได้สนใจเป็นพิเศษเมื่อมายากรหนุ่มเลื่อนกายลงไปตามตัวเขา กระทั่งแว่วเสียงฮิโซกะถามว่า “เคยมีใครใช้ปากกับนายมาก่อนรึเปล่าล่ะ”

 

ตอนแรกชายผมดำไม่เข้าใจคำถาม แต่เมื่อหลุบตาลงสบตากับฮิโซกะที่แนบแก้มกับต้นขาที่ปกคลุมด้วยกางเกงหลวม ๆ ของเขา บางอย่างในช่องท้องเหมือนถูกตวัดพลิกเมื่อตระหนักถึงความหมาย _อ้อ_ “ไม่เคยหรอก”

 

ฮิโซกะผิวปากเบา ๆ  “งั้นเดี๋ยวจะแสดงให้ดู” มือถอดกางเกงของอิรุมิออก ก่อนจะเริ่มเลียกระตุ้นแกนกายของคนที่ทอดกายอยู่เบื้องหน้าตน นัยน์ตาสีทองวาวขึ้นเมื่อสบตากับอิรุมิ มายากรร่างสูงกระซิบเสียงแหบขณะพรมจูบลงที่กลางลำตัวของเขา “ชอบเหรอ” ถามเมื่อเห็นท่อนกายปลายริมฝีปากตนตื่นตัวอย่างรวดเร็ว

 

“อะไร” อิรุมิถามเร็ว ๆ อย่างแผ่วเบา

 

“ชอบ... ให้ทำแบบ... นี้เหรอ” ฮิโซกะดูดแก่นกายอีกฝ่ายเป็นจังหวะ

 

อิรุมิหายใจเข้าช้า ๆ  เขากลืนน้ำลายหนืดคอ แลเห็นรูปแบบที่คนตรงหน้าตวัดปลายลิ้นรอบส่วนหัวของความเป็นชายของเขา แล้วเขาก็นึกคำตอบไม่ออก “อ... อ่ะ...” กลีบปากที่กำลังดูดกลืนเขาอยู่ขยับในลักษณะคล้ายกับจะยิ้ม

 

ฮิโซกะฮัมเสียงในลำคอ อิรุมิหัวหมุนไปวูบหนึ่งกับแรงสั่นสะเทือนที่แล่นระริ้วบนจุดอ่อนสะท้านของตน เขาได้ยินตัวเองส่งเสียงครวญผะแผ่วเมื่อฮิโซกะถอนเรียวปากออก

 

“เริ่มทำหน้าอย่างนั้นเป็นแล้วนี่” มายากรหนุ่มว่าพลางเหยียดยิ้ม แล้วโลมเลียขึ้นมาเรื่อย ๆ แล้วเลื่อนกายขึ้นมาสบตาเขาตรง ๆ  พลางถามด้วยน้ำเสียงเบาอารมณ์ “อยากได้อะไรล่ะ บอกมาสิ”

_(อยากได้เหรอ)_ เรียวนิ้วของอิรุมิเลื่อนไปตามรอยหยดน้ำบนผิวแก้มคนตรงหน้า เขาเพียงแต่รู้สึกว่าควรตอบอะไรสักอย่าง “ปากของนาย” บุรุษผมสีราตรีโพล่งออกไปก่อนที่จะทันได้คิดพิจารณา

 

“ที่ไหน” ฮิโซกะกระซิบถาม ปากของเขาเกือบแตะกับริมฝีปากอีกฝ่าย

 

อิรุมิกะพริบตาหนึ่งครั้ง

 

สองครั้ง

 

แล้วจึงตอบแบบขอไปที “ทุกที่บนตัวฉันนั่นแหละ”

 

“หึ ๆ  วันนี้โลภจังเลยนะ” กายสูงทาบทับลงมา

 

ลำตัวอรชรของกายเบื้องล่างสะท้านวาบเมื่อความเจ็บปลาบแล่นมาจากด้านล่าง อิรุมินิ่วหน้าชั่ววูบหนึ่ง แม้จะรู้อยู่ว่าคนตรงหน้าชอบทำอะไรกะทันหันประจำ แต่ก็อดไม่ได้ที่จะบ่นอุบว่า “นายก็เหมือนกันนี่”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- ความจริงตอนแรกที่เขียน ก็ไม่ได้ตั้งใจให้มันเป็นฟิกที่มีฉากเรทต่อเนื่อง แต่พยายามเขียนให้มันเป็นฟิกฮิโซอิรุที่หวานที่สุดเท่าที่คู่นี้จะหวานได้ต่างหาก (อืมม์ และอาจจะหวานที่สุดเท่าที่จขฟช.จะสามารถเขียนได้) สุดท้ายก็โทษฮิจจี้ได้ไหม 55+  
> \- เอาเป็นว่าจขฟช.อยากให้มันเป็นฟิก romance ของคนหัวทึบ (ด้านความรู้สึก) สองคนที่ฆ่าคนเป็นประจำก็แล้วกัน 55+ แต่มันออกแนว Stepping into your sex life ไปซะงั้น


	4. 8 of Hearts

“นายได้เจอคุโรโร่รึยัง ♣”

 

“ยังเลย ปกติก็ติดต่อผ่านทางโทรศัพท์น่ะ”

 

“หืมม์ ♦”

 

เงียบ แต่แล้ว—

 

“อย่าให้หมอนั่นทำนายพังแล้วกัน อิรุมิ ♠”

 

“นั่นเป็นวิธีบอกให้ระวังตัวของนายเหรอ”

 

“ก็อาจจะ ♥”

 

* * *

 

_We are like a mirror image of each other, sometimes._

_He closes his eyes when I kiss him, sometimes._

_I close my eyes when I fuck him, sometimes._

_We look away from our mirrors, and gaze upon each other, quite often._

– ★ **H.** ▲

 

พวกเขาพบกันครั้งล่าสุดเมื่อสามเดือนที่แล้ว

 

วันนี้เป็นวันฝนตกหนัก ห่าฝนตัดผิวเนื้อของพวกเขาในตรอกถนนโล่งฝูงชน _หนาว_ อิรุมิคำนึง พลางพูดคัดค้านเมื่อฮิโซกะบอกว่าไม่อยากรอ มีหลายครั้งที่ฮิโซกะจะไม่ยอมเขา แต่วันนี้ฮิโซกะหัวดื้อกว่าปกติ—เขาลงน้ำหนักมือแรงกว่าเคย และในที่สุดอิรุมิก็ขี้เกียจโต้แย้ง

 

ทุกอย่างดูจะเกิดขึ้นเร็วกว่าครั้งไหน กายเพรียวถูกผลักกับกำแพงขรุขระ เสื้อของอิรุมิถูกฉีกขาด _(กลิ่นเลือด—ที่ไหน อ้อ ที่หลัง)_ กางเกงถูกถอดออกอย่างรวดเร็ว เรียวขาเขาถูกยกขึ้นมาหนีบสะโพกบุรุษผู้กระสันโลกีย์ตรงหน้า วงแขนถูกจับให้คล้องรอบคอของกายสูงกว่า

 

ริมฝีปากของฮิโซกะอยู่บนตัวเขา ลิ้นของฮิโซกะก็ด้วย และ— _อ๊ะ_ อิรุมิกะพริบตา รู้สึกหัวหมุนเล็กน้อย มีสติครบถ้วน แต่ประสาทสัมผัส—เขาสัมผัสได้ถึงปลายท่อนกายร้อนของคนตรงหน้าหยุดอยู่ที่ปากทางด้านล่าง ที่ว่าหยุด—หมายถึงฮิโซกะชะงักงัน ดูเหมือนอะดรีนาลีนที่ฉีดพุ่งทำให้มายากรมากเล่ห์นึกคำพูดไม่ออก “นี่...”

 

“อะไร” อิรุมิถาม ตอนที่พวกเขาได้ทอดมองหน้าผากของฮิโซกะใกล้ขนาดนี้ เขาจะนึกอยากฝังเข็มใกล้ ๆ บริเวณนั้นอยู่หลายครั้ง แต่น่าเสียดายที่คนตรงหน้าไม่เคยปล่อยช่องว่างเอาเสียเลย

 

อย่างไรก็ตาม ฮิโซกะก็หยุดอยู่เฉยได้ไม่นานนัก ทว่าแทนที่จะสอดใส่กายเข้าไปทันทีดังที่หวังไว้ก่อนหน้านั้น เขากลับเลื่อนมือลงไปสอดนิ้วเข้าไปในตัวคนตรงหน้า—หนึ่งนิ้ว—สอง สาม  มือสังหารผมยาวผงกศีรษะลง หน้าผากแนบกับเนินไหล่กว้าง ลมหายใจของเขาสั่น _หนาว (—ร้อน)_

 

“นี่ไม่ใช่เพราะน้ำฝน” ฮิโซกะพูดลอย ๆ  กระแทกนิ้วหยาบเข้าไปในช่องทางอีกฝ่ายแรง ๆ  เนื้อเยื่อนุ่ม— _ลื่น_ —ตอดรัดเรียวนิ้วของเขา

 

“อะไร—” อิรุมิเริ่ม ปลายเสียงส่อแววรำคาญ เขาเงยหน้าขึ้น แลเห็นสีหน้าของฮิโซกะที่เขาไม่อาจอ่านออก รู้เพียงแต่ว่าฮิโซกะไม่ได้ยิ้มอย่างเคย แต่แล้วนักฆ่าหนุ่มก็เหมือนนึกออก “อ้อ นายไม่ชอบงั้นเหรอ ฉันว่ามันช่วยให้สะดวกขึ้นนะ”

 

“นายทำเอง?” ฮิโซกะถาม ถอนนิ้วออกมาจากช่องทางเปียกลื่นเล็กน้อย เขาเลื่อนข้อนิ้วแต่ละข้อเข้าออกในลักษณะอ้อยอิ่ง ราวกับอยากทดลองสัมผัสน้ำยาหล่อลื่นที่เคลือบผิวส่วนนั้นอยู่ “คนเดียวเหรอ” นักมายากลเสริม ลมหายใจของเขาฟังดูถี่ขึ้นมาเล็กน้อย ก่อนที่มุมปากจะเริ่มเหยียดเป็นรอยยิ้มอีกครา “เตรียมมาเองงั้นเหรอ”

 

“ก็คนทั่วไปเขา... ใช้กัน... ไม่ใช่เหรอ” อิรุมิถาม _ร้อน_ น้ำฝนบางลงแล้ว แต่ก็ยังตกลงมาเป็นจังหวะสม่ำเสมอ ชายผมยาวปิดเปลือกตาวูบหนึ่ง หายใจกระชั้นขึ้น

 

ฮิโซกะหยุดมืออีกครา เขาสูดลมหายใจเข้ายาว ๆ

_นั่นเป็นสีหน้าใหม่นี่_ อิรุมิคิด ผิวแก้มของฮิโซกะมีสีจาง ที่เห็นได้อาจจะเพราะน้ำฝนได้ล้างแป้งที่นักมายากลหนุ่มมักจะใช้โปะหน้า เส้นผมที่แต่งเอาไว้ก็ตกลู่ลงมาด้วย อีกอย่างนัยน์ตาของฮิโซกะดูสุกสกาวอย่างที่อิรุมิไม่เคยเห็นมาก่อน มันเรืองวาวด้วยความ—หากอิรุมิดูไม่ผิด—กระหาย

 

“นี่” อิรุมิพูดหยั่งเชิง “ถึงฉันจะชินกับความเจ็บแต่ถ้ามีวิธีหลีกเลี่ยงฉันก็จะใช้ ถ้าฮิโซกะไม่ชอบก็ช่วยไม่ได้” _ที่นี้จะช่วยทำให้เสร็จ ๆ ได้รึยัง_ เขาเกือบพูดออกไป แต่คิดว่านั่นเป็นประเด็นที่ควรจะพับเก็บเอาไว้ก่อน จากประสบการณ์แล้วฮิโซกะเป็นคนสมาธิสั้นในเรื่องบางเรื่อง และมักจะเอาคำพูดของเขาไปต่อยอดประเด็นอื่น

 

“อ้อ เปล่า... เปล่า ๆ... ไม่ใช่ว่าฉันไม่ชอบ” ฮิโซกะว่า เลียริมฝีปากบนของตนเอง เขาดูเหมือนสัตว์ที่กำลังถอยกลับมาซ่อนตัว ราวกับฮิโซกะกำลังกดอารมณ์บางอย่างอยู่ “Tell me, my dear…” น้ำเสียงของฮิโซกะสะท้อนความครึกครื้นอยู่ “เวลาที่นาย...” เขาสอดแทรกนิ้วเข้าไปลึกขึ้นอีกครั้ง—ยิ่งลึกขึ้นกว่าเดิม และเพิ่มเป็นสี่นิ้ว “เตรียมตัวเนี่ย... รู้สึกยังไงบ้าง” ว่าพลางแทรกนิ้วเข้าไปลึกขึ้นและหมุนวนไปมาอย่างเชื่องช้า

 

เรียวขาของอิรุมิสั่นระริก แผ่นหลังของเขาเจ็บปลาบ และเขา... ภาพในหัวเริ่มเปลี่ยนเป็นสีขาว “ฮิโซกะ...” ปากเอ่ยกระซิบ

 

“ตอนที่นายเตรียมการมาเนี่ย นายคิดรึเปล่าว่าฉันจะทำแบบไหน”

 

“ไว้วันหลังจะทำให้ดูก็ได้ ตอนนี้ช่างเรื่องนั้นก่อน...” อิรุมิหายใจเข้า “เถอะน่า...”

 

“อิรุมิ” ฮิโซกะเรียก ขณะโน้มใบหน้าเข้ามาใกล้จนปลายจมูกทั้งสองแตะกัน พวกเขาแลกเปลี่ยนปลายลมหายใจสั่นถี่กันครู่หนึ่ง ขณะที่ฮิโซกะถอนนิ้วของเขาออกจากช่องทางร้อนในที่สุด และกล่าวว่า “พูดอะไรระวังไว้หน่อยก็ดีน้า”

 

อิรุมิเห็นฮิโซกะเลียเรียวปากช้า ๆ  เขาคิดว่าเขาไม่เคยเห็นดวงตาฮิโซกะดูเป็นประกายกล้าขนาดนั้นมาก่อน แต่แล้วคนตรงหน้าทาบทับและสอดเสียดกายเข้ามาในคราวเดียว มันไม่เจ็บเหมือนคราวอื่น อันที่จริงแล้วครั้งนี้เขาไม่รู้สึกเจ็บเลย แล้วเขา _คราง_   อิรุมิ โซลดิ๊กค์ครวญครางออกจากลำคอ ในตอนที่เสียงของเขาฟังดูกังวาลกว่าเคยนั่นเองที่เขาตระหนักว่าฝนหยุดตก ช่องท้องรู้สึกบีบรัด ศีรษะผงะไปกระแทกกับกำแพงแข็ง เขาหอบกระชั้น เขา—เสร็จสม ณ วินาทีนั้น  ทุกสรรพสิ่งพลันขาวโพลน ก่อนที่เขาจะดิ่งกลับมาสู่โลกาสีเทา

 

ดวงตาสีดำสนิทหรี่ปรือ เขากะพริบตาช้า ๆ  อกกะเพื่อมไหว แก้มของเขาแนบติดกับลำคอของฮิโซกะ เขารู้สึกได้ว่าภายในช่องทางของเขาเปียกชุ่ม ทว่าแก่นกายอีกฝ่ายยังแข็งขืนคับแน่นอยู่ในกายของเขา

 

อิรุมิสูดหายใจเข้า “จะแรงเหลือเฟือไปถึงไหน...”

 

ฮิโซกะยิ้มกริ่ม มือหนาลูบสีข้างของอีกฝ่าย ก่อนจะเริ่มเคลื่อนไหวกระแทกเข้าไปในตัวอิรุมิเป็นจังหวะอีกครั้ง

 

“อ... เดี๋ยว...”

 

“ไม่ต้องพักหรอก” มายากรกล่าว มือข้างหนึ่งยกขึ้นมาจับกรามของอิรุมิเอาไว้ ก่อนจะกระซิบระคนหอบว่า “ฉันรู้ว่านายไหว”

 

อิรุมิไม่ได้เถียง เขาถูกจูบเสียก่อน และหอบหนักเป็นส่วนใหญ่หลังจากนั้น

 

* * *

**1 New Message**

_อิรุมิ_ _:_

เพิ่งรู้ว่านายก็จะสอบฮันเตอร์ด้วยเหมือนกัน

_ฮิโซกะ_ _:_

‘ก็’ งั้นเหรอ ♣

_อิรุมิ_ _:_

ได้ข่าวว่าบางครั้งธีมเวิร์คก็เป็นสิ่งจำเป็นในการสอบฮันเตอร์ เพราะงั้นถ้าจำเป็นก็ต้องขอความร่วมมือด้วยก็แล้วกัน

 

_ฮิโซกะ_ _:_

ได้สิ ♥

แต่ส่วนใหญ่แล้วคงไม่จำเป็นเท่าไรหรอก ฉันเคยมาสอบปีที่แล้ว ง่ายจะตาย ♦

 

_อิรุมิ_ _:_

แล้วก็จงใจสอบตกงั้นเหรอ

 

_ฮิโซกะ_ _:_

พอผ่านไปถึงรอบสุดท้ายแล้วมีกรรมการคนหนึ่งน่าหมั่นไส้น่ะ ก็เลยอัดมันซะ ♠  จนโดนปรับตกนี่แหละ ♦

แล้วนี่นายใช้เซ็ทสึอยู่เหรอ ♣

 

_อิรุมิ_ _:_

เปล่า ฉันอยู่ที่มุมห้อง ฝั่งซ้ายมือจากจุดที่นายนั่งอยู่ เบอร์ 301

 

 

**Ringing…**

_ปี๊ป_

 

_อิรุมิ_ _:_

อย่าเพิ่งโทรมาสิ

 

_ฮิโซกะ_ _:_

ก็นายไม่เคยบอกว่ามีความสามารถในการปลอมตัวด้วยนี่นา ♠  ใจร้ายจัง ♠


	5. Four Seconds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> จูบกับอิรุมิช่วยเปลี่ยนสีสันในมโนภาพของฮิโซกะ ไม่ใช่สีโลหิต แต่ก็ไม่ใช่สีดำ และไม่ใช่สีขาว

ฮิโซกะไม่ได้มองตัวเองว่าเป็น _ฆาตกร_ อย่างน้อยก็ไม่ใช่แบบที่หลายคนมองเขา เขาถือว่าตัวเองเป็นมนุษย์ที่มีความรักใคร่เป็นตัวนำของการกระทำ เขารักที่จะเห็นผู้อื่นสิ้นใจ แต่เขาไม่สนใจคนที่ตายไปแล้ว เขาหลงรักหลายครั้งต่อปี และเขาอยู่โดยไม่รักใครหลายปีเป็นเวลาติดกัน เขาสามารถรักทุกนิ้วของเนื้อหนังใครสักคน และหลงลืมวิญญาณที่อยู่ใต้ผิวนั้น เขาเคารพความงามและตกแต่งมันด้วยความเปรมปรีย์ ‘ฆาตกร’ไม่ใช่คำที่เขาใช้เรียกตัวเอง แม้นเขาจะไม่โต้แย้งผู้คนที่เรียกเขาเช่นนั้น ฮิโซกะเพียงแต่นับถือความเป็นศิลปินแห่งตน เขาอาจใช้กระดูกคนอื่นเป็นพู่กัน ใช้เลือดเนื้อเป็นผืนผ้าใบ และเน้นใช้สีแดง—โคตรแห่งแม่สี—เป็นสีเอกก็เท่านั้น เขารังเกียจการที่ต้องเห็นความสวยสดต้องพังทลาย เว้นเสียแต่เขาจะเป็นคนพังมันเอง ด้วยเหตุนั้น เขาจึงเห็นว่าตนเป็นศิลปินมากกว่าฆาตกร

 

กับอิรุมิ—เขาก็ได้หลงรัก ก่อนที่เขาจะลืม

 

เรื่องมันเริ่มมาจากเสียงฝีเท้าของอิรุมิ ฮิโซกะจำไม่ได้ว่ามันเกิดขึ้นที่ไหน—โรงแรมที่ไหนสักแห่งในยอร์คชินซิตี้กระมัง—เขารู้แต่เขากำลังนั่งอยู่เฉย ๆ  ก่อนที่เขาจะแว่วเสียงฝีเท้า—จะเรียกว่าเสียงฝีเท้าคงไม่ได้ แต่เป็นความขาดแคลนของเสียง และฮิโซกะก็หลงรักมัน – เสียงฝีเท้าที่ขาดหายไป แต่เขารู้สึกได้ถึง _มัน_ มีผู้ใช้เน็นคนหนึ่งเดินอยู่ที่นั่น วินาทีต่อมาเขาก็เห็นกายเพรียวโปร่งเดินผ่านไป อยู่ในเครื่องแต่งกายสีดำ แดง และขาว  เขามีเรือนผมสีดำเป็นมันยาวกอปรกับสีผิวของคนตาย ชายผู้นั้นคือความนิ่งสงบของสีสันทั้งมวล และคือศูนย์รวมของความว่างเปล่า

 

และความรักนั่นก็ถูกสีแห่งความไม่มีเข้ากลบ บุรุษผมผมดำหันมา และสบตากับฮิโซกะด้วยนัยน์ตาสีดำไร้แวว ฮิโซกะตระหนักทันทีว่าอีกฝ่ายมิใช่นักสู้ ความจริงที่ว่าเขาหมดโอกาสที่จะฉีกความงามนั่นทิ้งก็เจาะรูสีดำลงบนความกระสันจะฆ่าที่ก่อตัวขึ้นก่อนหน้านี้ และแล้วดวงตาคู่สีดำก็ตรึงอยู่แทนที่สีของเลือด – อีกฝ่ายจะไม่สู้กับฮิโซกะ และฮิโซกะก็ไม่สามารถฆ่าคนผู้นี้โดยไม่สู้กัน มันเกือบจะเหมือนการติดกับ

 

นั่นเป็นเพียงความรักที่ดำเนินอยู่สี่วินาทีเต็ม

 

* * *

 

การสอบฮันเตอร์คราวนี้ถือเป็นการทรมานอันหวานล้ำสำหรับฮิโซกะ เขาตกหลุมรัก – แน่ล่ะ เขาหาสิ่งที่ตนเอ็นดูได้ตลอดเวลา  คิรัวร์ โซลดิ๊กค์คือเพชรเม็ดเอกในปีนี้ แต่เขาระวังตนไม่ให้เผลอจ้องเด็กหนุ่มผมเงินนานเกินไป ด้วยอิรุมิหวงน้องชายมากกว่าที่คาด ไม่ใช่เพียงแต่อิรุมิประกาศอย่างชัดเจนว่าไม่ชอบวิธีการที่ฮิโซกะมองคิรัวร์เท่านั้น อิรุมิยังไม่ยอมให้ฮิโซกะมองมาที่ตัวเขานานเกินไปหากไม่ได้อยู่ด้วยกันตามลำพัง ใช้เวลาแค่ไม่ถึงชั่วโมงฮิโซกะก็พอรู้ว่าตนถูกใช้ให้เป็นตัวเบี่ยงความสนใจไปจาก‘กีตาราเคิล’

 

อย่างไรก็ตาม ฮิโซกะมีเหยื่อคนอื่นหลายคนให้เล้าโลมด้วยสายตา ปีนี้มีผลไม้น่าลิ้มลองมากกว่าปกติ แล้วเขาก็รู้สึกได้ถึงอารมณ์กระสันที่ก่อตัวจาง ๆ เป็นระยะ ปราสาทไพ่ได้ถูกสร้างขึ้นครั้งแล้วครั้งเล่า ฮิโซกะเป็นคนมือนิ่ง – จุดนี้เป็นผลสำคัญต่อหลายสิ่ง มันทำให้ทิศทางของไพ่คงที่ ทำให้เขาเป็นคนคุมเกม ผู้เล่นอีกคนอาจสั่นระริกด้วยความกลัวหรือความตื่นเต้นหรือความเสียวกระสันก็แล้วแต่ _เขา_ จะคงมือให้นิ่งอยู่เสมอ เพียงแค่หลังจากได้ยินเสียงลมหายใจของเหยื่อที่กำลังแตกร้าวเท่านั้น ฮิโซกะจึงจะอนุญาตตัวเองให้สั่นไหวด้วยความสุนทรีย์

 

มือของเขากดยอดปราสาทไพ่ให้ล้มลง ถึงตอนนั้นตัวเขาจึงสั่นวูบ คลอกับเสียงหัวเราะในลำคอ

 

* * *

 

ระหว่างการสอบฮันเตอร์รอบที่สี่ ฮิโซกะหันไปเห็นเด็กหนุ่มผิวสีมะกอก ถือป้ายหมายเลข 44 ของเขา กอร์นหอบหายใจเข้าอย่างสั่นไหวราวกับไม่เชื่อสิ่งที่ตนได้ทำลงไป วินาทีที่สบตากันนั้นเอง ฮิโซกะก็สำนึกรู้ว่าเขาจำเป็นต้องออกล่า มิใช่ ‘ล่าเดี๋ยวนี้ฆ่าเดี๋ยวนั้น’  แต่เขาจะต้องตามไปดูการสุมงอมของผลไม้ลูกนี้ เสี้ยวหนึ่งของชีวิตฮิโซกะควรจะอุทิศให้กับการล่าเด็กคนนี้ การที่จะได้เห็นดวงตาสีน้ำตาลนั้นมอดแสง และกลีบปากอิ่มเล็กหยุดเปล่งเสียงย่อมเป็นศิลปะชิ้นเอกในตัวของมันเอง ความรู้สึกที่ซึมซาบผ่านตัวเขาในตอนนั้นหาใช่ตัณหาที่เขารู้จัก หาใช่ความหลงใหลที่เคยขึ้นบ่อยครั้ง มันเกือบจะเป็นความสุขเลยทีเดียว—บวกกับอีกหนึ่งความรู้สึกที่ฮิโซกะนึกชื่อของมันไม่ออก

 

กอร์นออกวิ่ง

 

ฮิโซกะตามเขาไป

 

* * *

 

เหลือเวลาอีกสี่วัน ก่อนที่พวกเขาจะต้องจากเกาะเซวิลนี้ไป

 

ฮิโซกะเดินมาถึงบริเวณที่อิรุมิหลับอยู่ เขานั่งยอง ๆ และใช้มือแตะลงบนผิวดินที่เพิ่งโดนขุดไปเมื่อไม่นานนี้

 

“นี่อิรุมิ ออกมาเจอหน้ากันหน่อยสิ” ฮิโซกะว่า เมื่อไม่ได้ยินสุ้มเสียงใด เขาจึงพูดต่ออย่างเบาอารมณ์ว่า “ถ้าไม่ออกมา เดี๋ยวฉันจะไปหาเองน้า”

 

เนื้อดินโดนแหวกออก ชายผมดำโผล่หัวออกมาเล็กน้อย ดวงตาหรี่ปรือเหมือนคนยังไม่ตื่นดี “มีอะไร นายล่ะสิที่เปล่งออร่าสังหารซะแรงเมื่อคืนนี้”

 

“ก็เจอบางคนน่าสนใจเข้าน่ะ” ฮิโซกะพูดอย่างอารมณ์ดี เรียวปากบางแย้มเป็นรอยยิ้ม

 

อิรุมิลืมตาขึ้นเต็มตาแล้ว เขาขยับตัวขึ้นมาขณะทิ้งน้ำหนักลงบนศอก ปากอ้าจะพูดตอบสนอง แต่ก็ถูกนักมายากลดึงเข้าไปจูบเสียก่อน ริมฝีปากของพวกเขากระแทกกันนิดหน่อย ทำให้รู้สึกเจ็บเล็กน้อย บางทีมันอาจเกิดขึ้นอย่างรวดเร็วเกินไป ด้วยนักฆ่าหนุ่มขืนกายจะหนีห่างในวินาทีแรก แต่ก็ถูกฝ่ามือของฮิโซกะยึดเอาไว้ที่หลังคอ นิ้วแกร่งแทรกอยู่ในเส้นผมด้านหลังศีรษะ ลิ้นของมายากรเข้าแทรกในช่องปากคนตรงหน้าอย่างเผด็จการ

 

มันเป็นจูบอันยาวนาน แม้กระทั่งฮิโซกะก็ตระหนักถึงเรื่องนั้น เขาคิดว่าเขาเป็นคนดึงให้อิรุมิขึ้นมาอยู่บนพื้นกับเขา หรือบางทีอิรุมิอาจจะเป็นคนที่ขยับกายขึ้นมาเอง—หรืออาจจะทั้งสองอย่าง แต่ในที่สุดฮิโซกะก็นั่งท่าสบาย ๆ โดยมีอิรุมิอยู่บนตัก มือหนึ่งจับยึดบริเวณหลังคอของมือสังหารผมดำ อีกมือหนึ่งอยู่ที่ด้านหลังเอวอรชร อิรุมิไม่ได้จูบกลับเฉกเคย แต่เขาก็ไม่ได้พยายามขัดขืนอีกต่อไป

 

แล้วฮิโซกะก็ถูกถอนออกจากความกระหายเลือด หลุดจากความครึกครื้นของจินตนาการแห่งการฆ่า มาสู่สัมผัสของเนื้อหนังมังสาที่ดูจะมาจากอีกโลกหนึ่ง ฮิโซกะไม่ไยดีคนที่ตายไปแล้ว และอิรุมิก็หาใช่คนตาย แต่ไม่ว่าจะอย่างไร ฮิโซกะก็ไม่เคยต้องออกล่าอิรุมิ และอิรุมิก็ไม่มีเหตุต้องวิ่งหนี จูบกับอิรุมิช่วยเปลี่ยนสีสันในมโนภาพของเขา มันไม่ใช่สีโลหิตที่เขามักใฝ่หา ไม่ใช่สีดำและไม่ใช่สีขาว—ไม่เชิง เพราะไม่เคยมีสิ่งใดในหัวของเขาที่ขาวไปเสียหมด อย่างน้อยก็ไม่ใช่สิ่งที่เขาจำได้ แต่เป็นอีกสีหนึ่งที่เขาไม่อาจบรรยายได้ การจูบกับผู้มีดวงตาไร้แววคนนี้สามารถช่วยให้ฮิโซกะอยู่ในอารมณ์ความรู้สึกที่เขาต้องการรู้สึก บางทีมันอาจเหมือนกับ—

 

“สิ่งเสพติด” ฮิโซกะกระซิบขณะผละริมฝีปากออก คงเป็นจูบที่ยาวนานมากจริง ๆ  เพราะแม้กระทั่งอิรุมิก็ยังหอบบางเบา

 

“อะไรนะ”

 

“เปล่า แค่ว่าฉันรอโอกาสจูบนายมาตั้งแต่เริ่มสอบแล้วน่ะ” ฮิโซกะโกหก และคิ้วที่เลิกขึ้นข้างหนึ่งของอิรุมิก็บ่งบอกให้เห็นว่าเขาเองก็ไม่เชื่อถ้อยวาจานั้น

 

“ไม่ใช่เวลาที่เหมาะสมนักหรอกนะ”

 

“อ้อ พวกนั้นน่ะเหรอ” มายากรร่างสูงพาดพิงถึงพวกคนที่ติดตามเฝ้าดูผู้สอบรอบนี้ เขาไม่อาจสนใจได้น้อยไปกว่านี้อีกแล้วว่าพวกนั้นจะทำสีหน้าเช่นไรในขณะนี้ ฮิโซกะรวบตัวอิรุมิเข้ามา บริเวณกลางลำตัวของพวกเขาแนบชิดกันยิ่งขึ้น ฮิโซกะพูดต่อว่า “ปล่อยให้พวกนั้นดูไปก็ไม่เป็นไรหรอก”

 

“ไม่ล่ะ รสนิยมชอบแสดงออกมันสะดวกตัวนายมากกว่าฉัน  อีกอย่าง ฉันอยากกลับไปนอนมากกว่า”

 

“จริงเหรอ” ฮิโซกะถามเรื่อย ๆ  “พวกเราไม่ต้องทำอะไรมากมายก็ได้นะ ฉันว่าฉันอาจจะทำให้นายสุขสมจากการจูบอย่างเดียวก็ได้” ถ้อยประโยคนั้นอาจฟังดูอวดดีกว่าที่เขาตั้งใจ เพราะตัวเขาก็ไม่แน่ใจว่าเรื่องนั้นจะเกิดขึ้นได้จริงหรือเปล่า ปกติอิรุมิไม่ใช่คนที่จะถูกปลุกอารมณ์ได้โดยการจูบเพียงอย่างเดียว อย่างไรก็ดี ช่วงหลัง ๆ (โดยเฉพาะตอนนี้) ร่างกายของเขาดูจะอ่อนไหวกับการจูบมากขึ้น น่าจะเป็นเพราะกายของอีกฝ่ายชินกับกิจที่มักจะตามมาหลังการจูบมากขึ้น ปลายนิ้วฮิโซกะไล้วนที่ไขสันหลังของชายบนตักอย่างเลื่อนลอย ก่อนที่จะรู้สึกถึงอิรุมิที่ถอนหายใจบางเบา

 

“ราตรีสวัสดิ์นะ ฮิโซกะ” นักฆ่าหนุ่มตัดบทเรียบ ๆ และค่อย ๆ ผละตัวออก ก่อนจะขุดกลับลงไปในดินแบบเดิม

 

ฮิโซกะฮัมเพลงในลำคอ ทอดสายตาไปไกลและคำนึงกับตนว่า _ปีนี้สอบให้ผ่านไปเลยแล้วกัน_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- ขอบคุณท่านผู้อ่านทุกท่านนะคะ <3 มีอะไรเมนต์ได้ตามสบายนะ  
> \- เราเขียนเรื่องนี้ช่วงต้นปี 2012 ล่ะ อืม... ช่างเป็นช่วงเวลาที่แอบดาร์คเบา ๆ


End file.
